


Holy Ground

by charleybradburies



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Banter, Bickering, Brother-Sister Relationships, Community: 1_million_words, Competition, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dancing, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friendship/Love, Height Differences, High Heels, House Stark, Matchmaking, POV Multiple, Quidditch, School Dances, Secret Relationship, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Slow Dancing, Teasing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: otpprompts, Witches, Wizarding World, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>"And I don't wanna dance, if I'm not dancing with you."</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Sansa tries to play matchmaker. Saying that it doesn't go quite as planned would probably be an understatement.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Persons A and B are already dating, but their friends don’t know and they try to set them up as lovers. A and B play along and pretend to fall in love all over again.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Imagine your OTP slow dancing together, their bodies close enough to feel each other’s heartbeats, forgetting every stress and care in the world except each other, and with A’s head resting against B’s shoulder/chest.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Tumblr anon: Gendrya Hogwarts AU. Something real fluffy! 
> 
> I'm not sure I reached the 'real fluffy' level, but this storyline came to mind so I ran with it; if you want something different, you know where to reach me!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Title - as well as the quote in the summary - from the Taylor Swift song of the same name.
> 
> * * *
> 
> The Stark family is basically a hella rich version of the Weasley family, with a little bit less affection. (A little.) As in, kids' friends are staying over, Cat makes sure everyone gets fed, they go shopping together, etc. That's why everyone is just there over the summer. (Well, Theon would be there to begin with, but as for the others.)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Note: I just realized that I tagged the wrong Jeyne. I meant Jeyne Poole but I always tag ships before characters and I typed Sansa first and Sansa/Jeyne Westerling came up and I clicked it without really thinking, and I'm really sorry for any confusion that might have caused.
> 
> Comments, etc. are greatly appreciated!!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! xx

“So, how long do you think it’ll take them to figure it out?” Sansa muses aloud.

“Wait, what? Who’s figuring what out?” Jon asks - speaking for he, Robb, and Theon three. Sansa sighs, and Jeyne holds back her giggle by turning her gaze back to the scrimmage happening on the Stark pitch.

“Arya and Gendry, obviously.”

“Obviously,” Theon repeats mockingly, and Sansa glares at him. 

“And what are they figuring out?” he continues.

“First things first, mate: what haven’t _we_ figured out?” Robb adds. 

This time the sigh is more of a scoff, and it comes with an eyeroll. Why Sansa still tried telling them anything, Jeyne wasn’t sure. They were _never_ on her level. 

“That they are totally dating, obviously,” Sansa presses harshly.

“Sansa, I’m pretty sure people have to _know_ they’re dating to _be_ dating,” Jon contests, but she just scoffs as though it’s a completely ridiculous suggestion.

“He is living with us over the summer for Merlin’s sake!” she argues.

“Doesn’t mean they’re dating.” 

“Yeah, I mean, he’s sharing my room, and he’s definitely been sleeping in his bed,” reasons Theon.

“His _own_ bed, here!”

“These _are_ our parents we’re talking about, Sansa. Besides, Dad practically adores Gendry,” Robb says, and Sansa rolls her eyes again. 

She very abruptly turns back to face the pitch and starts to cheer Bran on. 

“Gods, I’m so happy he can still fly,” she sighs happily after a little while, and the previous conversation is officially moot.

Meera scores on him, and all of the group sitting on the sidelines laugh and exchange knowing glances in reference to his lack of anger. Catelyn switches the scoreboard and blows her whistle again. Arya, Shireen and Gendry are chasing each other around, and it takes a couple extra whistles to get them to return to center field, but eventually, the scrimmage resumes. 

* * *

“So, how long do you think it’ll take them to figure it out?” Arya interrupts his question teasingly, flicking her legs back and forth.

“I’m guessing you don’t _actually_ care about studying, then,” Gendry replies quickly, and Shireen laughs.

“We have the entire bloody summer to study, Gendry,” Arya states plainly, looking down at him from her bed, her arms dangling over the edge.

“There’s only one month _left_ of the bloody summer, smartass.”

“You know, I really hope you _don’t_ mention my ass when you’re hanging out with my dad.”

Gendry sighs - she’s just having fun butting heads now.

“Hey, at least he _likes_ him,” Shireen says. “My dad refuses to let _any_ guy come over even if they only touch me with a ten-meter pole.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure my dad wouldn’t like him _quite_ as much if he had the whole story, Shireen,” Arya chuckles. Shireen and Gendry both nod in agreement. 

“Hey, another round tonight?” Arya asks excitedly. Gendry groans.

“Arya, you beat my ass into the ground earlier,” he starts to protest.

“Oh my god, do you talk about your _own_ ass with my dad?”

“Shut up, Arry,” he barks, but it’s followed with a telltale grin.

“You’re just mad because your parents liking me makes you a little less rebellious.”

“Am not!” Arya gasps with offense.

“Yes, you definitely are,” he presses, still laughing. She hops off the bed - pathetically, and she falls - and he reaches out and yanks her down into his lap. She punches him in the shoulder, as both he and Shireen know she was planning to do when she moved to the floor, and he kisses the back of hers. 

“You’re a wanker,” she says, but the words have no scorn. They have negative scorn, actually, Shireen would say, and she's a certified expert on Arya Stark. 

“You would know,” Gendry smirks, and Arya just rolls her eyes and then settles herself into a position in his lap that’s actually comfortable. They continue bickering, and Shireen continues commenting, and eventually they all fall asleep on the rug in Arya’s room.

She’s not sure what exactly they looked like when Arya’s mum came to wake them for breakfast, but Catelyn smiles a bit differently at Gendry for the rest of the summer.

* * *

Ned grumbles, taking another sip of his muggle beer.

“So they’ve already started, then? And why wouldn’t she-"

“You know _perfectly_ well why she wouldn’t tell us, Ned,” Cat defends. 

“She takes too much pride in that feigned nonchalantness of hers, that aggressiveness…I daresay she’d be seen differently at school, in particular.”

“But this isn’t _Hogwarts,_ Cat! This is her _home!_ We are her _parents!_ She tells me - she _used_ to tell me - everything.”

Cat winces.

“As much as I, too, hate to have to say it, she’s not our little wolf pup anymore.”

“Are you _sure_ that they-"

“Well, not absolutely, but seeing as they’ve never been left alone I see no need to mortify Arya by trying to goad her into talking to me about it, nor you to embarrass Gendry.”

Cat takes a seat, snuggling up next to him on the couch. A few shrieks echo from outside, and she picks up her wand to charm the curtains of the wall-size window open in front of them. And of course, she can’t even count the number of children racing around outside on their brooms. It’s impossible, even, to tell who’s chasing whom, and Cat supposes it doesn’t matter. 

“I still can’t believe she wouldn’t tell me something like that,” Ned whispers unhappily after they’ve both gotten dizzy watching the children making messes of themselves on the Quidditch pitch, and Cat tilts her head up so that she can press a soft kiss at his chin.

* * *

“Merlin’s beard, did they really?” Arya exclaims, pinching the letter from his hand.

“Well, _you_ stopped responding to their letters, so yeah, it makes sense they’d ask,” Gendry attests, he and Shireen both laughing at her as she skims over everything he’s just read aloud to her.

“I have not stopped responding!” 

“Arya, all you tell them is that you’re fine and Sansa’s annoying,” Shireen reminds her. 

“It’s true! and I’m busy!”

“Yes,” Gendry chimes teasingly, “with all that coursework you’re avoiding.”

Arya smacks his arm, and he just barely winces.

“They’re your _parents._ Let them worry. It’s what they’re supposed to do.”

She imitates his words before shoving the letter back at him; and Shireen pushes their History of the Second Wizarding World War textbook closer to her with a cheeky smile. Arya groans, and Shireen widens her smile.

* * *

“You’re not _seriously_ thinking of doing this, are you?” Jeyne asks harshly, swiping Sansa’s binoculars away from her, letting the protective strap keep them from falling again; Sansa sits back up on the branch, scowling. 

“If we can’t use spells or potions or anything, what the hell else am I supposed to do?” 

“I don’t know…chill the hell out?”

Sansa scoffs.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Jeyne.”

“You know, a couple weeks ago, you said you wanted to go together.”

“And we will! As soon as he tells Arya, she’ll get jealous, she’ll get mad at me, and then they’ll have to talk about it, and then everything will fall into place! It’s foolproof.”

“It’s so far from foolproof, Sansa,” Jeyne sighs bitterly, but she knows that it’s futile now that Sansa’s made her mind up.

* * *

“She _what?”_ Arya yelps, and Shireen shushes her.

“Okay, you heard me the second time,” Gendry says, in a voice that, as sweet as it sounds, he and Shireen both know won’t calm Arya. She groans at him loudly, and he presses a kiss to her forehead, which of course only makes her groan louder.

“I really _do_ hate her,” Arya grumbles.

“No, you don’t,” Gendry counters, and the fact that he’s sitting next to her at the table only makes it easier for him to continue a trail of kisses down to her shoulder.

“Stop it,” she whines. “I am _trying_ to be pissed off here!”

Aberforth glances over at them - he's out of earshot, but they have been here for a while - and Shireen gestures that she’d like another butterbeer. He motions to her companions, but now that they’re distracted by their affectionate little tiff, neither of them notices her wave, so she doesn’t try to speak for them. 

She takes out a book and lets them have at it, even when the bickering turns to competing to see who can kiss whom first or better, or something like that.

* * *

“Are you _sure_ about this? I mean, you do hate parties, Arya,” Shireen says, even though Arya’s trying to rummage rapidly through her trunk. 

“My sister asked my boyfriend to this party. I’m, like, _obligated_ to go.”

“If you say so. Oh, no, not the green one, I think the blue one will work better for you. Matches your eyes more.”

“Shireen,” Arya whines softly. “The blue one has _sequins.”_

Shireen raises her eyebrows, and after only a moment, Arya gives up. 

“You asked for my help, you’re getting it,” Shireen declares as she starts combing through Arya’s hair. She charms a couple of barrettes to keep her hair in place for the night, giggling as she watches Arya’s eyes widen as all the - relatively minor - changes to her appearance take place.

Somehow, Shireen manages to keep herself from laughing as the two of them creep through the corridors until they reach Professor Longbottom’s office. He welcomes them in, with a bit of a curious look at the wand Arya’s got at the ready, but nothing but a couple of kind words and redirection towards the refreshments. 

* * *

“You know, hiding out behind the curtain kind of defeats the point of showing up in hopes of besting Sansa,” Gendry states eventually, after they’ve been standing around looking out at the stars for a while. Arya just sends a glare over at him, and he chuckles, as usual, the wanker.

“Well, I’m _not_ gonna go in there and dance or some shit,” she says. “So, you got any better ideas?”

“A few, actually,” he says teasingly, and she’s barely gotten the chance to slap him before he’s bent down and pulled her into a kiss again and, curse her reflexes - not to mention her feelings - she throws her arms up to his neck. One of his hands starts snaking around to her back, bare because of Shireen’s dress, and the touch makes her shiver, and he starts backing away from the railing. 

“Don’t you dare,” she pulls out of the kiss to say, even though she isn’t quite walking on her own anymore. 

“Not going back in, don’t worry.”

“Yeah, not buying it,” she barks, but Gendry stops moving them then; his arm stays around her, but he puts her back onto her feet. She was almost happier being lifted - Shireen’s heels were a pain; she sees that he’s put the other hand out as though asking her to grab it.

“Oh, you’re not serious.”

“It’s just dancing, Arya.”

“You're a sap.”

“I’m a romantic.”

Arya wishes she didn’t melt with his stupid smile, but she’s not that lucky. She rolls her eyes and grabs his forearms, leaning into him to make it easier to kick the heels off. She lets out a sigh of relief.

_How did Shireen ever wear those? How did anyone?_

She’s even lower to the ground now - not that she hadn’t only just barely come up to his ears _with_ the heels on - but Gendry doesn’t hesitate to just wordlessly lower his hands to keep them close to her waist level. 

They just move side to side for a little while, and then they play at having her stepping on his feet, like she’d done with her dad when she was younger, but that’s a futile idea, save for giving them a laugh, so she returns to having her bare feet treading gently on the stone floor, leaning against his chest, head next to his heart - whose beat is totally in time with hers - for a while longer.

It’s maybe an hour or so before Shireen comes to get them - though not before she lets Hot Pie take a damn photo - and Arya will still avow that she hates dances - and her sister - tomorrow…but for tonight, they’re not half bad. 


End file.
